


Always

by hallowpoints



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Collars, F/F, Mommy Issues, Mommy Kink, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Over the Knee, Overstimulation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Soft sex, Spanking, Strap-Ons, mommy!eve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallowpoints/pseuds/hallowpoints
Summary: “Do you want Mommy to make it better for you?” Villanelle bobs her head up and down.“Please?"mommy kink. smut. yes that is it.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 20
Kudos: 192





	1. A Hard Day's Work

**Author's Note:**

> Villanelle is having a rough day. Eve knows how she can blow off some steam.

Villanelle was having a shit day. It started with waking up to an empty bed. Since she decided only to take jobs in London and be closer to Eve, she’s made the most of it. She usually wakes up with her girlfriend every morning, peppering her with kisses and wishing her safe travels throughout the day, but she'd overslept. She moved to call Eve only to see a text, _Hello my love. You had a long, long night and I decided that you need some rest. Good luck today, Villanelle. We will talk when you get home._ Villanelle ignores the heat creeping up her cheeks at the innuendo and quickly types, Well-rested but still cranky. _I’ll see you soon x_ , before exiting the messaging app with disappointment. Sure, her heart swelled every time Eve called her a sweet name, but it felt even better to wake up next to her.

After, she faced her next trial. It just seemed as though people were extra annoying that day. Horns were louder and passersby were just...smellier like the universe was trying to compress all of her bad karma into one day. She only faced the herd of morons for Eve. She went to a cafe near her girlfriend’s job, one that she knows her girlfriend likes, so she could surprise her. Villanelle happily sauntered into the office, ready to woo the object of her affection with refined sugar and caffeine, only to be told that Eve was away at a crime scene. The receptionist wouldn’t dare to look up to Villanelle’s gaze as she broke the news. Looks might not be able to kill, but Villanelle definitely could. She stormed off, bottom lip poking out as she drank her coffee.

The last misfortune of the day happened on the job. The target was simple, another arrogant old douchebag who was probably some horrible man who committed horrible crimes. _And people say I’m a bad person for killing them._ Everything was going well, she’d pretended to be a lost woman on the side of the road who so desperately needed a ride back home, donning a flowy blue sundress and a french braid that she decided to speck with flowers. Simple, men are simple. What she didn’t account for was his immediate feeling of entitlement to her body. As soon as the car picked up speed, his hand was on her knee. After a “Sir, what are you doing?” to no avail, she simply broke his fingers, causing the car to skitter at full speed into a ditch, stopping abruptly. Villanelle was fine, if not a bit bruised, but the douchebag man had banged his head on the steering wheel quite badly. She looked at him, panting, unable to move, and stared into his draining eyes. “Huh. You look like you need a big strong man to save you now,” deepening her voice with the last few words before grabbing his head and slamming it into the wheel one last time. Good riddance.

By the time Villanelle makes it home, she’s spent. She walks into the house, slipping her shoes off and standing up as straight as possible in case Eve was there, she is always ready to put on a brave face for her girl. Eve is in the kitchen sitting down with a cup of tea when she glances up at Villanelle. “Baby, what happened?” she asks, looking at the small cut on the side of her girlfriend’s face and the large bruise on her arm. 

“You should've seen the other guy,” Villanelle laughs, but the tears forming in her eyes betray her. “I’ve had a shit day,” she admits, letting a few tears fall from her face. With that, Eve crosses the room and pulls her partner into a tight embrace. She allows the younger woman to hold her close, squeezing at Eve’s sides like she was going to disintegrate right in front of her. When they pull away, wipes the tears with the pad of her thumb, and Eve examines the cut on her forehead, disheveled clothes and hair which were both matted with blood in some places and decides she knows exactly what Villanelle needs.

“How are you feeling, baby?” She asks, tucking some flyaway hairs behind Villanelle’s ear.

“Small,” She replies softly. She looks at the floor, unable to make eye contact.

“Do you want Mommy to make it better for you?” Villanelle bobs her head up and down.

“Please.”

Eve runs a bath and Villanelle already knows the routine. In a few minutes, they’re both naked, Villanelle situated between Eve’s legs. Eve takes special care adding lavender suds and bath salts so that her lover could relax and sink into her. She starts by taking down the braid and picking out the remaining flowers from her hair before massaging shampoo into her scalp. Villanelle lets out a sigh, like all the tension from the day was being worked out of her. 

“I missed you today, baby” Eve coos into her girlfriend’s ear.

“I missed you so bad, Mommy. I wanted to wake up next to you and then you were gone and-” She’s cut off by Eve as she feels hands run across her shoulder before a rag dips up and swipes across them. 

“Shh, baby. Mommy is here right now and she’s not going anywhere.” She’s gentle as the rag passes over the bruise of Villanelle’s shoulder. She gasps just a little bit. 

“It hurts,” she whines. Her voice is so much higher, much more gentle now. She feels her defenses slip away as she entrusts Eve with her safety and comfort. 

“I know. This is gonna sting a little bit, okay?” Eve takes the rag and presses it to Villanelle’s temple a little bit. Just enough to wipe away the dry blood that crusted on to her pale forehead. She grabs her lover tight as she shudders. “It’s okay, baby. Mommy’s got you.” Eve continues to bathe Villanelle, holding her tight at just the right moments and whispering reassurance in her ear. 

“Eve...Mommy?” Villanelle asks.

“Yes, my love.”

“Can you please take care of me?”

“Is that not what I’m doing, sweetness?” Eve’s words cause her girlfriend to bury her face in her hands. It’s so very cute.

“Yes, yes Mommy, and I like it a lot I just-” Villanelle chokes on her words and Eve doesn’t challenge it further.” 

“You wanna let go for me?” Eve only receives a nod back.

After the bath, the pair rinse off and Eve towels her lover down before they head to the bedroom, closing the door behind them and letting their towels fall to the floor.   


“Let’s lay down,” Eve says, leading Villanelle to the bed. When they sit, Eve pounces, delivering tiny kisses all over her girlfriend’s face. 

“Oh my God, Mommy, stop!” Villanelle protests, but laughs as she falls flat onto the bed, Eve landing on top of her.   


“I missed you too, you know?” Eve stops her barrage of kisses for her genuine sentiment. “I think about you all the time.” She says, stretching the ‘all’ and continuing to kiss her girlfriend’s face.

“Mommy, I-” Villanelle laughs until Eve starts to kiss her neck, slower than the kisses on her face. She begins to suck on her pulse point, causing Villanelle to let out a couple of whimpers a much different, much breathier, “Mommy.” Eve stops.

“Is there something wrong, darling?” 

“No, no please keep going.” Villanelle protests, fingers twitching, resisting the urge to pull Eve into her. 

“Mommy’s gonna take such good care of you, okay?” Eve looks at her baby and her eyes are wide and glassy. She’s been put through so much stress today and Eve could see when the fight started to slip away from her body as she started to submit to her lover. She continues to kiss Villanelle’s neck, paying special attention to her pulse point and the spot behind her ear. She could hear her baby’s breathy little moans propelling her forwards. She could feel the arousal start to slick her stomach from where she was laying. 

“Fuck.” Villanelle let a curse slip. Eve immediately stops, rubbing a thumb across Villanelle’s lip. “What did you say?” She asks, not giving her girl time to answer before putting the tip of her thumb in her mouth, prompting Villanelle to suck.“I’m waiting.”

“Fuck.” Villanelle garbles the word past the thumb in her mouth.

“Do good girls say dirty words?”

“No, Mommy,” She tries to say.

"Are you a good girl?" Eve condescend.

"Yes, Mommy."

“Good.” Eve lets up, wiping the saliva onto her baby’s chest before kissing her way over to one of Villanelle’s sensitive pink nipples. She sucks it gently, using one her hands to tweak the unattended side of the younger woman’s chest and the other to tangle their fingers together. Villanelle sounds so much different in this headspace, her voice much higher, meeker than she would let anyone else see. Eve’s head switches over to the other side and resumes and it takes all of Villanelle’s strength not to swear. She grinds her hips up, squeezes Eve’s hand, and whimpers.

“Mommy please, I need...I need it.” Eve picks her head up in response to this and starts to stroke Villanelle’s face. 

“C’mon baby, tell me what you need. Tell Mommy how she can make you feel good.” Villanelle lets out a puff and stubbornly looks away. Eve guides her face back to look her in the eyes. “Villanelle.” Eve chides, using her name for the first time all night.

“Oksana, look at me.” Villanelle does. She looks at her with soft, teary eyes.  


“I want to cum. Please, Mommy I just need it.” Villanelle pleads. Eve knew this all along. When her lover is like this, she just so much pent up frustration. She needs Eve to take control, to make her feel safe and wash away for worries. 

“I love you so much,” Eve says before gently kissing Villanelle and sliding her hand to exactly where her baby needs it.

“Hmph,” Villanelle puffs out, but this time it’s because of the pleasure she’s receiving. Her mind is almost completely blank and all she can think about is how close she can get to Eve. “Fingers, please. Mommy, I need you, please.” Villanelle can only babble as Eve rubs tight circles around her clit and slips two fingers inside of her. Her eyes roll back into her head as the pleasure hits her. _Fuck_ , she would say, if she could.

“Look at me, baby. Look at me if you want to cum.” Eve punctuates this command with a hook of her fingers and leaves Villanelle’s back arching up as she pumps into her. They lock eyes and Villanelle knows she’s a goner. She looks at Eve, her eyes are unfocused and her mouth open and panting. “God, you look so beautiful when you’re on the edge like this, baby. I want to fuck you for hours just to see you hanging on like this, you’re so desperate and wet.”

Before Eve could even finish her sentence, Villanelle was coming undone. “God, Mommy!” She cried, trying her best to keep her eyes open, looking at Eve as her body started to shake and pleasure started washing over her. “I’m cumming, fuck” she added, shaking under Eve’s touch. Eve helped Villanelle ride out the aftershocks of her orgasm before kissing Villanelle and holding their bodies together in a tight embrace.   


“You look so beautiful, baby. Did Mommy give you everything you needed?”  


“Always.” 


	2. Attention and Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "'I know, babygirl.' Eve punctuates her sentiment with a kiss on the forehead. 'But you know that Mommy still has to punish you, right?' Villanelle nods." 
> 
> In which Villanelle wants all of Mommy's attention. Eve wants Villanelle to behave. Things transpire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to extend this series a little bit because my brain just keeps thinking of awfully smutty adventures. As promised, a little bit of plot, mostly filth. But like, soft filth.

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon for Eve and Villanelle. Eve didn’t have to go into the office and Villanelle wouldn't have a job for the next few days, it was the perfect time to relax. Villanelle and Eve snuggle up on the couch together, the brunette’s head on her girlfriend’s lap. Villanelle strokes Eve’s head softly but protectively as they watch The Karate Kid.

“I like this Johnny Lawrence man, he’s good at his job,” Villanelle says, prompting Eve to swat at her thigh.

“He’s the villain.”

“So am I.” With that, Eve gives up her protests and wraps her arms around her lover’s waist, settling closer into her lap. She can’t quite see the television as well, but Villanell’s warmth makes her feel protected and loved. It’s been months since they started playing with the power dynamics in their relationship, but outside of their play, Villanelle was always Eve’s protector. It was comforting, and frankly, hot. Whenever she perceived someone as a bit too interested in Eve, she would pounce, throwing her arm over Eve’s shoulder and greeting the offender with a threat disguised as a pleasantry. The previous week, a man hit on Eve at a bar and didn’t get Villanelle’s hint. Next thing Eve knew, she was prying her girlfriend off the man who she was threatening to castrate with a shot glass. When they got home, Villanelle’s adrenaline was still rushing. As soon as they stepped through the door, Eve was pushed against it. _You’re mine_ , was the only thing she said before pulling Eve’s dress up and fucking her against the door.

Eve is regrettably pulled from her thoughts as her phone starts to ring. She sits up and pulls it out with a groan only to see Carolyn’s name flashing on the screen.

“Don’t answer it,” Villanelle protests, trying to grab at the offending device. “She can wait.”

“You’ve met Carolyn.” Eve dismisses her girlfriend’s pleas as she puts the phone to her ear. “Hello, Carolyn. To what do I owe the pleasure?” Eve tries to listen to Carolyn as her girlfriend wraps her arms around her neck and groans.

“Say you have to go.” Villanelle whispers and kisses Eve’s cheek.

“Yes, oh that’s awful,” Eve says disingenuously to the other end of the phone. Villanelle scoots to Eve’s ear opposite of the phone and whispers,

“Isn’t there something else you’d rather listen to, mi amor?” She sighs her words and gently traces a pattern of Eve’s bare thigh, dipping just under her shorts and then drawing back. Eve can feel her heart racing, her girlfriend’s defiance is quite a turn on. She feels her head tilt back a bit when Villanelle squeezes her thigh and a moan threatens to escape her lips when lips ghost the column of her neck.

“Hold on Carolyn- yes I know this is important information, I just need a minute.” Eve makes sure to mute the phone before turning to her girlfriend.

“Hm, did I tempt my good-natured Eve? Does she want me to take her to bed and show her how good it feels to give in?” Villanelle jests, her hand creeping toward the apex of Eve’s thighs. Eve tries to keep a straight face but her eyes darken and she shakes a little bit before adopting an unamused expression. She leans in close to the other woman’s space with just enough distance to maintain eye contact.

“Are you really going to be a brat right now?” Eve can see how taken aback Villanelle is by that word. Her cocky demeanor melts and her arrogant smirk forms into a pout.

“No.” She says, almost defiantly. Eve narrows her eyes.

“No who?”

“No, Mommy.”

After this interaction, Villanelle moves further away on the couch, allowing Eve to talk on the phone. Eve peaks over to see that Villanelle still inhabits the mannerisms of her impatient baby, shaking her leg and staring wistfully as Eve. When she sees Eve looking back at her, Villanelle’s face shifts into an expression that Eve can only ever describe as trouble. Villanelle doesn’t hold back, slipping off her oversized hoodie to reveal pink nipples, already standing at attention. Eve gives her a look that reads, _you’ll regret this soon_ , but Villanelle is all in now.  
She puts two long fingers into her mouth, sucking them into the knuckle before pulling them out with a dramatic pop before trailing them down her chest and rubbing her nipples. Eve zones out of her conversation as her attention goes to the pressure building between her legs. Villanelle’s breath hitches as she pulls harder and rubs her legs together.

“I wish you were making me feel this, Mommy.” She whispers, cupping her breasts and squeezing. Eve is only snapped out of her trance by Carolyn’s parting words.

“Oh yeah, um bye.” Eve’s sendoff is less than graceful when she hangs up the phone and turns her full attention to Villanelle. Eve immediately notices how timid she looks now, caught with one hand over her boy shorts like a deer in the headlights. “Kneel.” and that she does, Villanelle kneels on the carpet directly in front of Eve.

“Hi, Mommy,” she says, with a nervous chuckle, “are you mad?” Eve considers how to respond. She’s amused by Villanelle’s antsy guilt. She takes in the sight of her twitching fingers and the way her body sways slightly from side to side. Eve decides right then that Villanelle needs to be put in her place. She was acting out and she knew it. After making that decision, Eve immediately leans over and wraps her hand around Villanelle’s neck, just tight enough to make Villanelle gasp on impact.

“Do you think I’m mad, baby?” Villanelle tries to shake her head side to side only for the hand choking her to collide slightly with her face and then find its way back to her neck. “You’re looking to get punished, aren’t you?”

“I just want your attention, Mommy. It was supposed to be our day.” Villanelle chokes the words out and Eve can see the sadness behind them. She’s reminded of the reason they engage in this type of play. Eve is Mommy. Eve needs to make her feel safe and wanted, and if Mommy leaves, Villanelle will act up. Eve softens and threads both hands through Villanelle’s hair.

“I know, baby girl.” Eve punctuates her sentiment with a kiss on the forehead. “But you know that Mommy still has to punish you, right?” Villanelle nods.

Eve sits on a desk chair in her bedroom, she is still dressed in her tank top and loose shorts but her hair is up and she has one very naked Villanelle naked and ass up over her lap.

“What did you do today?” Eve asks, rubbing Villanelle’s asscheeks, adding in the occasional soft swat.

“I was a brat today.” Villanelle covers her face as she speaks.

“Do you think you deserve to be spanked?”

“God yes, please, Mommy.”

“What’s your safe word?”

“Red.”

“Good girl.” Eve begins to knead Villanelle’s asscheeks, warming it up for the punishment that would be bestowed upon it. The first strike is fairly gentle.

“One. Thank you, Mommy.” Villanelle automatically responds, breathing out harshly at the blow. Eve alternates to the other side. “Two-ah. Thank you, Mommy.”

“Louder, baby.” Let me know you mean it. She delivers three slaps in a row.

“Mm-G-One. Two. Three. Four! Thank you, Mommy.”

“Oh baby,” Eve starts, noticing her girlfriend’s arousal starting to drip down her legs. “How bad do you want me to fuck you right here, right now? She finishes her question by running a finger against Villanelle’s heat, causing her to wiggle in her lap.

“So bad, Mommy.” Villanelle tries to push back on her fingers, rocking back and forth without being able to get a good rythm. Eve lets her baby pant and try to pleasure herself before delivering a particularly harsh slap. “Fuck! Five, Mommy!”

“What did you say?” Eve said, now delivering lighter, put persistent hits all around her baby’s ass. “Do you think I’m gonna fuck you after you distract me from my call, and you act like a brat. Do you think I’m gonna make you cum after you get on my lap and you try to fuck my fingers like you deserve it?”

“No, Mommy.” Villanelle chokes it out with a tear running down her face, but she’s dripping from her lower half too. Eve rubs her baby’s red ass.

“Where are we baby?”

“Green. So green, Mommy.” Villanelle finishes her punishment like a champ, mewling out the numbers and gripping onto Eve for stability as if she was going to crumble from within. When Eve finishes, she scoops Villanelle up with a surprising amount of strength and lays her on the bed.

“You did so well, baby,” Eve coos. “Kiss me.” Villanelle cranes her head up to kiss Eve. It's soft at first, gentle pecks before growing deeper, Villanelle slipping a tongue into Eve’s mouth while a sound comes from deep in her chest. Villanelle pulls Eve flush against her, one hand digging deep into her hip.

“Woah, baby, you’re getting a little excited there.” Eve pulls back to see Villanelle’s eyes welling with tears. “What’s wrong?” Eve’s voice laced with concern as she rubs the younger woman’s back.

“Y-you make me feel so good, I love you so much.” Villanelle scoots closer to Eve’s chest.

“I love you too, baby. Was I too hard on you? Do you need some water? Do you want me to lay here with you and rub your back?” Villanelle untucks herself from Eve’s shoulders and adopts an amused grin.

“Hmm. No, I liked it, and yes, I would like water...but I would like to taste something else first.”

“How is baby supposed to ask for things?” Villanelle pretends to think for a moment before pulling Eve into another deep kiss, tangling her hands in Eve’s hair before pulling away when her chest is heaving.

“Mommy,” she starts with a newfound confidence in her voice. “I would very much like to see your eyes roll in the back of your head while you shake and climax. May I, Mommy?” How could Eve refuse?

Most times, Villanelle takes the reins in bed, knowing exactly which spots to touch and how to bring Eve to her peak. When Villanelle is in this space, it is a bit different. Sure, she still knows Eve’s body like the back of her hand, but she lets Eve lead her through every single motion. This was partly because of her desire to please her girlfriend and partly because of her raging praise kink.

“Like this, Mommy?” Villanelle asks, suppressing a smirk while she wraps her warm mouth around Eve’s pert nipples and easily slid two fingers inside of her. Eve bucks her hips and moans a bit too loudly for someone who’s supposed to be in control.

“Yes, baby. You’re doing so good.” Villanelle curls her fingers upwards and a bit to the side and- _oh. Oh shit_.

“Hmm, Mommy, is that the spot?” Villanelle knows full well it is as her face contorts with pleasure and her eyes start to flutter. “Mommy, do you like it when I do it like this? Is it okay that I'm dirty when I touch you like this?”

“Villanelle, baby,” Eve tries to catch her breath as Villanelle fucks her harder, her tongue flicking over nipples. “You’re so good, don’t stop.”

“Mommy, can I kiss you?”

“G-ahh yes, baby.” Villanelle scooted up to push their lips together and sucked on Eve’s bottom lip and Eve crumbled. “Oh yes yes that’s it! Don’t you dare fucking stop.” She rides on Villanelle’s hand and her body shivers. She feels sensations that she can only describe as bubbling and twisting and heat. When the rush passes and the hand stills, Villanelle falls next to Eve and pulls her into a deep, affectionate kiss.

“Damn,” Eve started, looking at the woman lying beside her. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Eve,” Villanelle confirmed, wrapping her arm around Eve’s waist.

“Does your ass hurt, darling? Do you want me to run you a bath?”

“All I want is for you to hold me.”

And so she does.


	3. Vices and Virtues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know how I feel about little bratty girls who don’t don't know how to wait?.” Villanelle gulps at this. Eve moves forward, pushing her girlfriend’s hair to the side. “How about we have a change of plans and Mommy teaches you all about it tonight?”  
> “Yes, please.”
> 
> Villanelle doesn't have patience. Eve wants to impart her wisdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter took a while to put out, I've had some life stuff. This chapter turned out a bit longer than the others but yet not long enough? I'll let you decide.

Waiting was never Villanelle’s strong suit. She is a woman who is used to getting what she wants and getting it quickly, whether it’s because of her charm and good looks or by brute force. This is why Eve always says, “I can’t take you anywhere.” Apparently, Villanelle has been known to make a scene, although she never really saw why that was a bad thing. Making a scene helps you get what you want. That is the goal.

It’s also what makes her such a terrifying driver. Eve insisted that public transportation would make the most sense for the city they live in but Villanelle insisted that she buy the best car for her baby. Villanelle decided on a black Audi so that they could ride in style but have enough modesty so that Eve could ride in it without drawing too much attention to herself. Style meant little in London traffic. Instead of speeding down an open road, she was crawling down a highway with an endless line of cars in front of her. Villanelle is behind the wheel with an only mildly terrified, and just a bit turned on, Eve at her side. Villanelle has a death grip on the steering wheel and a tiny forehead vein is threatening to burst. 

“It’s so fucking hot!” Villanelle yells and hits the steering wheel. “Why the fuck is it so hot? The idiots are like dead people, Eve! They drive like the dead! I could make them dead but it seems to be too fucking late!”

“Well, Villanelle, you could always turn the air conditioner up-” Eve started before being abruptly cut off.

“It doesn’t matter because they have me...” She falters, trying to remember the expression she’d learned. “Fired up!” Eve decides to ignore Villanelle’s rant and turns up the AC. She places her hand on one of her girlfriend’s white knuckles and runs her fingers across them comfortingly.

“Villanelle, where are you in a rush to?” Eve asks. Villanelle relaxes her shoulders for a moment and sighs. 

“The sooner we can get home, the sooner we can curl up on the couch and talk about our day.” Eve can see Villanelle’s bottom lip start to poke out as she thinks about her small domestic fantasy. “Also I need to tell you about my target today! He was such a stubby little man but you wouldn’t believe how fast his little legs could carry him.” Her face lights up and Eve is sure that this isn’t the same maniac she’d witnessed just moments ago. At least not in that sense.

“Sweetheart, we’ll have the rest of our lives to curl up on the couch,” Eve replies, gently stroking her girlfriend’s arm and watching as she sinks into the touch. She could see Villanelle loosen her grip on the steering wheel. “And you could always talk about your Oompa Loompa man now if you decide, dear.” 

“Tesoro mia, when I get home, we are going to shower, and then I’m gonna stroke your hair and then make you dinner, okay?” Eve smiles at this before jumping as Villanelle jerks her arm away to honk at a man trying to cross into her already crowded lane. “Eve this motherfucker is trying to get in my way!”

“Villanelle, has anyone ever taught you that patience is a virtue?” Eve asks, watching Villanelle roll down the window to call someone a cunt. “Villanelle!” Villanelle sticks her head back in the car and rolls up the window, satisfied with her retaliation. 

“Yes, Eve?” Villanelle answers and bats her eyes as though she didn’t just lose her shit on some innocent, albeit, unskilled driver.

“Patience?”

“Eve, if I wanted to, I could be ‘patient’ all the time, but that’s not how you get what you want?” She shrugs.

“And you always get what you want?”

“Of course, Eve.” She teased, and if she thought about it for a second longer, she would have realized that she was talking herself into a trap. Eve leans with her back nearing closer to the window, trying to size up the woman in the driver’s seat.

“You know how I feel about little bratty girls who don’t don't know how to wait?.” Villanelle gulps at this. Eve moves forward, pushing her girlfriend’s hair to the side. “How about we have a change of plans and Mommy teaches you all about it tonight?”

“Yes, please.”

The car ride was only a bit tense after, Villanelle seemed to restrain herself after the interaction, seemingly not wanting to dig herself into a deeper hole, but also enjoying her account of the 160-centimeter man who she killed with an even tinier chair. Eve found it cute that she tried to demonstrate self-control after she asserted herself. 

At home, the two settle in and Villanelle follows through with making dinner. They make conversation about their day while enjoying _boeuf bourguignon_ , which Villanelle promises to show Eve in France for the full experience. Their conversation shifts into lighthearted jokes about the traffic earlier in the day. 

“I don’t know how you stood and waited for your license if you can’t handle traffic.” Eve jests and they both laugh together. Villanelle’s smile is wide and then instantly fades as she says, 

“C’mon Eve, I don’t have a license.” She takes another bite of her food. Instead of being worried about that statement, because there are a lot more illegal things she could be worried about, Eve quirks her eyebrow at the woman sitting across from her.

“So you think you can just get whatever you want?” The two look at each other for a second, Villanelle stopping mid-chew. “Dinner is over, don’t you agree?” 

“Yes. Yes I do,” Villanelle replies with a mouth full of food as she quickly starts to clear her plate, taking Eve’s too. 

“Bedroom in 30 minutes, baby.” Eve saunters off into the bathroom, not waiting for a response.

“Hi, baby.” Eve enters the bedroom wearing a loosely tied silk robe that Villanelle recognizes as one of her own. She can’t help but feast her eyes on the sight. Her hair is still a bit wet from the shower and already starting to form the beautiful mess of waves that form afterward. Her body is only slightly visible with the robe on, long legs, and her chest peak out. If Villanelle thinks hard enough, she can see a nipple start to slip.

“Hi, Mommy.” Villanelle sits cross-legged on the bed and Eve tries not to show on her face how god damn _cute_ her lover is at the moment. She’s wearing a pink, sheer bralette with matching cheeky panties. Her face has a warm flush, some blush dabbed her nose and cheekbones. Her lips look so soft and her eyes are so wide, it almost makes Eve want to take pity on her. Eve stands there, taking in the sight and smirking as Villanelle begins bouncing up and down, just slightly.

“Can’t wait, baby?” She asks, stalking towards the bed.

“Well, I’d rather not.” Eve puts a knee on the bed leaning over to caress Villanelle’s face, running her thumb over her lips before pushing the tip of it in her mouth. 

“I suggest you be a good girl and shut the fuck up before you make Mommy mad, okay?” Eve feels a whimper try to make it’s way past her hand and Villanelle nods emphatically. Eve removes her thumb and asks, “You want to try that again? Where are we right now?”

“I am green. I am very, very green.” Villanelle confirms, resuming her unconscious bounce. That giddy excitement never fades, especially when she’s in this headspace.

With this confirmation, Eve opens her baby’s legs before kneeling between them and pulling her into a kiss. Its’ passionate, slow, and lovely. There’s so much love in the way they’re touching. Villanelle tries her best not to run her fingers through Eve’s hair and plays nervously with her fingertips before Eve intertwines their hands. They’re not sure who started smiling first, but the kiss becomes messy and they pull away grinning and giggling. Villanelle looks at Eve and there’s a deep, warm feeling in her chest. It was as if all the walls she’d ever built melted away and Eve built a fence for just the two of them. Eve delivers a final peck before sanding up and going around at the top of her bed, resting herself against the pillow and the headboard.

“Come here baby, crawl.” Villanelle sits up from her position before turning around and slowly crawling towards Eve, making sure to wiggle her ass in the air. _Cute._ When she sits up, she’s so close to Eve she needs to stop herself from pulling flush against her, she’s still smiling. Eve sighs and wordlessly brushes her fingers over fingertips over her girlfriend’s body. Villanelle shudders and she’s sure that Eve can see the goosebumps appearing in their wake. She touches her legs, her shoulders, the sides of her hips, around her stomach as so on, always stopping when nearing the pale pink lace covering Villanelle’s most sensitive parts.

“You don’t like it?” Villanelle asks, noticing Eve’s deliberate movements and becoming painfully aware that she’s not getting the reaction that she planned to.

“I do. You look good enough to eat, baby.” Eve whispers as her hands run up and down Villanelle’s back and her breath hitches. She sticks out her chest and bites on her bottom lip. She’s blushing and puffing and oh so pink. She rocks back and forth, but no longer in the giddy sense, her legs are pressed together and she’s trying to alleviate the pressure as best as she can. Eve drinks in the sight and digs her fingers into soft sides. “Absolutely fucking delectable.”

“Then why won’t you touch me?” Villanelle sulks.

“Turn around,” Eve commands softly and Villanelle reluctantly follows instructions as Eve presses her front against Villanelle’s back. She situates Villanelle between her thighs and spreads their legs against each other. Villanelle doesn’t know why but she’s on fire. She’s barely been touched but every little thing feels so intense “I love you so much, baby, but bratty girls need to learn somehow.” Villanelle braces herself for punishment. She waits for a hand on her throat, in her hair, smacking her thighs, but nothing comes. Hands tangle into her hair, but they massage her scalp instead. Villanelle gasps and can't decide whether it’s pleasure or fear. Now Eve is running her fingers through the blonde tresses and parting them, Villanelle feels them being separated and twisted around, before she then fingers are massaging her scalp again and _Oh yes, definitely pleasure._

“Ah, Mommy!” Villanelle quietly cries as strong hands start to massage her shoulders. In any other situation, it would be an innocent touch but she feels Eve’s body pressed against her back. She can feel Eve’s chest heaving against her. She can feel Eve’s legs around her and the barely-there rutting of Eve’s hips against her ass. “Can you please touch me? I’ve been so good.” Eve says nothing but her fingers reach the straps of Villanelle’s bralette, pulling on them, leaving them slightly hanging off Villanelle’s shoulders before repeating the same massaging motion to her chest but above the swell of her breasts. She traces her lover’s nipples lightly over the fabric as Villanelle bites her lip. Eve holds Villanelle’s head back to lick the long expanse of her neck, causing her to release the painful grip on her bottom lip and break out into a fairly high whine. 

“Why does baby wanna bruise her pretty little pink lips?” Eve taunts, still licking and sucking on Villanelle’s neck, making it that much harder to answer.

“Because h-uh I really, really, oh please uh.” Eve stops her motions all together and Villanelle balls her fists to keep herself from cursing.

“Focus.”

“I want you to touch me.” Villanelle means it, tears of frustration starting to well up in her eyes. Eve notices, kisses her on the cheek, and pulls her closer. 

“I know, Oksana. Where are we?”

“Good. Green.” She answers, but Eve still takes her time to kiss her face and shoulders, She hugs her and caresses her all over. “Did I do something bad, Mommy?” 

“No, of course not, baby,” Eve answers, continuing her ministrations. 

“Then why are you punishing me?” Eve cups Villanelle’s chin.

“This is more of a lesson than a punishment. Do remember what I told you earlier?” This could mean many different things for Villanelle.

“‘That’s why little men shouldn’t get themselves involved in big business?’” 

“Cheeky.” Was Eve’s deadpan response before she grabs Villanelle’s breasts, roughly. Villanelle cries out and her back arches, her body now sensitive from all of her girlfriend’s “innocent” touches. 

“F-hmm” Villanelle almost curses. The hands roughly grabbing her breasts let up and unclasp her bra before continuing the same motions. “Oh my god.”

“That’s not my title, baby” Eve laughs before bringing two fingers to Villanelle’s mouth. “Suck.” Villanelle’s eyes roll up just from hearing the command but she follows it and makes a show of taking the full length into her mouth. Eve pulls them out and rubs her wet, messy fingers across Villanelle’s nipples.

“Please please please!” She fully yells, inadvertently bucking her hips into Eve’s center which only spurs her on more. Causing Eve to pull at her nipples with just a little bit of roughness.

“You don’t remember do you?”

“Well it's hard when you’re touching me so good, Mommy uh-” 

“You’ll get there, baby” Eve assures, trailing her hands down to Villanelle’s thighs and squeezing. “What do you need?”

“For you to touch me, please.” Villanelle is red and panting, the blush pales in comparison to the flush spread across her chest.

“Like this?” Eve teases as she lightly drags the tip of her finger across Villanelle’s lace-covered heat. “Oh, baby, you’re so wet I can feel it already.”

“Yes, please! Touch me however you need to you’re so-” She falters as Eve’s free hand wraps against her throat. “Good.” She chokes out.

“So you’re gonna sit here and take it?” Eve applies more pressure.

“Yes, I will, yes mommy!”

“So you’re willing to wait for it?”

“I’ll take whatever you’re willing to give me, whenever you’re willing to give it to me.” And those were the magic words.

“Good girl.” Eve praises softly. “Up.” Villanelle sits up and lets her lover pull down her underwear while she kicks them off the rest of the way.

“It’s a shame, they were so pretty- _oh_ ” There was no chance of Villanelle finishing her thought as two fingers plunge inside of her, and Eve’s other hand starts to circle her needy, neglected flit. “FUCK! Shit, I said a bad word, Mommy, I’m sorry. I’ll take it.” She pleas but her voice is broken and shaky as she does so.

“Don’t worry, baby, Mommy’s got you.” And Eve can’t stop now because Villanelle is so wet, she’d tease her about it if she wasn’t focused on being as soft as possible. Her baby is a trembling, shaking mess and she needs reassurance more than anything. “You can cum for me today, you don’t have to ask.” She presses her lips to Villanelle’s cheek before whispering kind words into her ear.

“It’s okay, Oksana, take all the time you need.” She assures. That’s what breaks her. Villanelle screams. The scream rips from her chest and as she orgasms, it comes from her core out to her fingertips. She grinds against Eve’s finger as she releases. “It’s okay, baby, let it out. Let it out.” 

After she comes, Villanelle lays there for a while. She doesn’t talk. She doesn’t move, she just lays against Eve’s chest, arms spread out almost as wide on the smile on her face. Eve would be concerned if not for the look of absolute bliss.

“Thank you, Eve.” was the first words she managed to pull together as she takes Eve’s arms and wraps them around herself. She still has her head lazily leaned against Eve’s shoulder.

“Thank you, Villanelle.” Eve hugs her girlfriend tightly. “I love you, dear. Are you tired?”

Villanelle nods and makes an exaggerated sad face.

“So tired Eve, I don’t know how I’ll go on.” She sighs and breaks a hand free from the embrace to throw it dramatically across her forehead. 

“Do you wanna hear an idea?” 

“I love ideas.” Villanelle perks up, turning around to face Eve. Eve stares at Villanelle, breathing a bit harder than usual and bringing Villanelle to straddle her lap before bringing her into a kiss.

“You...me,” Eve starts, every word punctuated with a kiss. “Couch...comfortable pajamas...any movie you want.”

“Wow, Eve you know how to turn a girl on.” Villanelle laughs into the kiss as she did earlier that night. She looks at Eve like she’s made of diamonds, like she’s made of something so precious and fragile, anyone but Villanelle wouldn’t dare to touch. 

“And to think, all you had to do was be patient.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was the chapter. Thank you to anyone who bookmarked, left kudos, and commented. It really spurs me on to keep writing. I have decided to keep writing things because there are plenty more things I'd like to see transpire between these two before I let them go. Next chapter will be very Eve focused because poor Mommy needs a good time too. Let me know if there's anything in particular you'd want to see!


	4. To The Limit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I want to feel like you are using me.” Her face turns bright red while Eve’s face is straight, trying to take in the information that she is given. “I don’t care how you do it. I want you to give me so much pleasure that I don’t want it anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay real quick heads up that this chapter is a little bit rougher. Still sweet Mommy Eve with just a bit more womanhandling. Basically both of our babes enjoy a good time, now with straps!

Villanelle always had mixed feelings about kink negotiation. On one hand, it made her feel safe. It wasn’t that she lacked trust in Eve, but the knowledge that her dominant knew exactly what she was comfortable with, what she wanted to explore, and what she couldn’t bring herself to do added something special. She loved exploring her sexuality and challenging herself. This is why every once and a while the couple would sit down and have a talk about what they like and what they would be open to trying. She watches intently as Eve takes little notes, keeping track of what Villanelle says. She jots down the reasons why Villanelle doesn’t like certain things and what she can possibly say while in a scene. It’s all incredibly cute...and arousing.   
  
This is what she doesn’t enjoy about this process. She watches Eve’s lips move more than she listens to the words she says.

“Oksana.” Eve snaps her fingers, causing Villanelle to jump. “Sorry, my love, you were out of it.” Villanelle laughs like she’s been caught and Eve chooses to ignore it.

“Oh, sorry I got distracted I was thinking too hard about what you were saying.” As the words come out of her mouth, it’s clear that she doesn’t even believe herself.

“Anyways, you want to try overstimulation? How do you want to do it? What would make you feel good?” This is where Villanelle runs into problems. She’s never been one to hold her tongue. She usually declares exactly what she wants, wherever she is, as loudly as she desires. It’s different with Eve. The words make her sink into herself, all her confidence melting into need which settles between her thighs. Her first instinct is to whine. She wants to whine and stomp her foot and shyly stare until Eve magically knows what she wants or decides to punish her. That’s never worked before. She starts to speak, her words coming out a little shaky.

“I want to feel like you are using me.” Her face turns bright red while Eve’s face is straight, trying to take in the information that she is given. “I don’t care how you do it. I want you to give me so much pleasure that I don’t want it anymore. I know I would like to be crying before I stop, I know my safe word but I don’t think I’ll have to use it.” Eve’s face breaks into a bright smile as she sees her girlfriend use her words so well. She puts a hand over the younger woman’s and looks her in the eyes.

“I’m so proud of you, my love. You’re doing such a good job.” Villanelle cannot suppress her grin at the praise. “Now what was it about that collar?”

  
Later that night, Villanelle finds herself naked, save for a pale pink collar with a single silver V hanging from the ring. She patiently sits on the balls of her feet in front of Eve, taking in the sight in front of her. Her lover looks down at her, sitting on top of the bed with her legs open, only a pair of black pumps adorning her body. 

  
“What are your signals?” Eve asks, softly.

“Green is good. Very good.” Villanelle mentally kicks herself for being cheeky at this moment. “Yellow means I would like to slow down or move onto something else. Red stops the scene.” 

“Good, baby.” Eve compliments, reaching down to stroke her hair. “This might be a little bit more intense than usual and I just want to make you feel good. Let me know if anything is too much.”

“I’m ready, Mommy.” Villanelle smiles, which seems to spur Eve as she immediately tucks her finger into the collar’s ring and pulls forward. Villanelle makes a soft choking sound which turns into a small whimper. 

“Wow. Are you turned on already, baby? Mommy hasn’t even gotten the chance to play with you yet.” Villanelle’s face blanches as she swallows the next sound. Eve pulls harder until Villanelle gets the hint to crawl between her legs. She goes to place her hand on Eve’s thigh when she feels the same hand yank at her hair. “Did Mommy fucking tell you to do that, sweetie?”

“No, Mommy.” Her voice is barely a whisper as she looks down at the carpeted floor below her. Eve grabs her face and pulls up by her chin until they make eye contact. This is a headspace that Eve hasn’t fully seen before. Yes, Villanelle usually becomes soft and submissive, but she usually has a bratty edge to her that makes her so fun to toy with. This is different, it’s like she wants to be as submissive as possible while silently asking to be punished. She doesn’t push or prod, she just waits.

“Look at me.” Eve starts, trying to hide all the emotions she feels just looking at her baby below her. “You’re gonna behave for me. You’re going to kneel between my legs and please me until I’m satisfied. Keep your legs apart and your eyes on me. Can you do that for me, baby?” Villanelle’s eyes roll back the slightest bit. She nodded emphatically before diving in. She tests the waters, licking up Eve’s slit, flatly. She takes pleasure in teasing Eve, sucking on her inner lips, weaving her tongue around. She hears an mhm when she does it correctly and a knee slings over her shoulder. Villanelle wraps her lips around Eve’s clit and hums, staring up at her with deceivingly innocent eyes. Eve is the one to break eye contact. She throws her head back and lets out an ahh as she feels the vibrations. When she looks down, she's even more turned on to look her girlfriend in the eyes, seeing her smugness somehow reflected within them.

“You look so beautiful right now baby.” Her breath hitches. Her legs twitch and she lets out what she can only describe as a howl as Villanelle groans into her, pushing two fingers into Eve. Eve bends with her mouth open in a silent scream as she continues to look at Villanelle. Her eyes are full of such...devotion. It sends her to the edge faster than anything else. “Fuck, baby. Mommy needs you right there. You’re such a good girl when you use your mouth like that.” Eve’s words start to become short breaths and sounds until all she can do is breathe out and then she’s coming. It starts in her toes and makes her way up, her body clenching and relaxing in response to Villanelle’s ministrations, Her legs start to shake as the one on Villanelle’s shoulder pulls her in closer. She grips blonde hair to the point of pain and cries out.

Villanelle doesn’t stop, she wasn’t told to. She kisses around Eve’s clit till she’s gently pushed away. 

“That's good for now, baby, but trust me when I say that you’re far from finished.” Villanelle stares with her mouth open, a mixture of arousal and fear on her face. Eve rakes her eyes over her lover’s body only to see evidence of that arousal running down her thighs. She laughs, “Is baby all wet?” Villanelle nods. Eve stands up in response.

“Come here, stand upright in front of me.” Villanelle stands up on her shaky legs, now a bit shorter than Eve. It feels like Eve’s frame is towering over her, even with a difference of a few inches. “Baby?” Eve asks all too sweetly while caressing Villanelle’s arm. 

“Hi.” Villanelle replies, void of a good response or any thoughts, really.

“Remember when you said you’d be good for me?” Villanelle once again bobs her head up and down. Eve grabs the collar and pulls them forehead to forehead. Villanelle’s body burns and her head rushes at the sudden contact. “Good girls use their goddamn words, baby.” With that, she turns to the side and pushes her submissive little girlfriend onto the bed on her stomach, ass up.

“I’m sorry, Mommy!” She cries out but she immediately crosses her legs and ruts against the bed. Nothing about it says sorry. 

“Aww, sorry?” Eve mocks, roughly grabbing Villanelle’s asscheek, giving it a harsh slap before kneading it and pressing the weight of her whole body into Villanelle. She forces one leg between her thighs and watches as her girlfriend starts to slowly grind on it as if Eve would be none the wiser. “I think it’s very clear that you like it when I use you like this, baby.”

“I wasn’t- I didn’t-” Villanelle gets flustered and out of breath, tears threaten to well up inside of her eyes as she tries to catch her breath. Eve stops her movements and opts for gently stroking Villanelle’s hair.

“Hi, my love.” Her voice is more genuine than before, more concerned. “Where are we?”

“Green. Green. Please don’t stop.” That’s all the confirmation Eve needs.

“You’re so pretty like this. It’s so funny to see you looking all wet and desperate.” Eve pouts, “Is my pretty baby gonna cry?” Villanelle shakes her head but her red face betrays her.

“Too bad.” Eve teases. Eve gets up and looks down at Villanelle, splayed out ass-up on the bed. “Don’t you dare fucking move an inch.” Villanelle is a mess. Her face is red, her heart is almost pounding out of her chest. Even though she’s not being touched she’s still whimpering just a bit as she hears Eve shuffle about behind her.

The first thing Villanelle feels is pressure. She realizes, quite soon, that there is an appendage sliding between her legs and rubbing up and down her slit. She lets out an ah at the feeling but tries not to squirm, being fully aware of the consequences that could lie ahead. 

“What’s that, baby?” Eve teases her.

“Nothing. I’m sorry. Thank you.” Her last word is clipped by a moan as Eve pushes the tip of her strap inside. She doesn’t move, she stands there and waits for Villanelle to squirm before pushing it all the way inside. She watches as Villanelle grips the sheets and ruts against the bed. She wished she could see her baby’s face, imagining her eyes rolling back and a pink lip tucked between her teeth as she tries to muffle her moan. 

“Let me hear it now, my love.” Eve almost growls as she delivers one hard thrust, softly pulling the collar as she does, making the woman below her yelp then end in a choking sound.

“Ah! Mommy that feels so…” She trails off into groans. Eve continues to slam into her hard. She tries to move slowly but can't help but speed up as she sees Villanelle grabbing out for absolutely anything to ground her. The room fills with the sounds of gentle moans and pants, Eve’s grunts as she tries to keep her pace, and the slapping of skin against skin. Eve pulls the little collar forward before pushing Villanelle’s head against the bed and filling her as much as possible. “Fuck!” The slapping sound is different this time as Eve pulls away and lands three sharp blows onto one, now slightly pink ass.

“Are you gonna watch your mouth?”

“Fuck no.” Villanelle replies quickly. She doesn’t exactly know why she did it. It was as if the brat she so desperately tried to distance herself from tonight came back at the worst time in true brat fashion. 

“No?” Eve asks, eerily calm. There’s nothing Villanelle can do now. She waits for Eve to react, still slightly embedded inside of her. She feels warm hands on her ass. She feels soft circles being traced on each side. She wishes that she could see the expression the woman above her wore. Then, without warning, she is full. She is unexpectedly full. There is a body pressed against her back and a hand over her mouth before she could even squeak. Her legs start to shake at the pressure being applied deep within her. She tries to moan, scream, anything to release it but the pressure builds up inside of her as she twitches and it seems to flow from her eyes. “My dear, sweet baby. You must really want to make me mad.” Eve lets go of Villanelle’s mouth.

“Green!” She shouts without being asked. She doesn’t get to see Eve’s smirk as she pulls out but she does feel the sensation of loss and decides to repress the desperate, needy noise she would otherwise make.

“Crawl onto the bed. Lay down on your back. Those instructions should be easy for you, baby.” Villanelle does so as Eve slips out of her harness. “Keep your head straight up at the ceiling. No peeking.” There are more sounds as Eve roots around for her desired object. 

“Please me, baby. Let’s do something right tonight.” Villanelle is slightly confused until she feels Eve crawling up her body and there’s an ass in her face. A very nice, surprise ass. Villanelle does not hesitate to spread Eve’s lips and go to town. She puts her whole face into Eve’s pussy, licking up every bit that she can. She’s got all her attention on pleasuring her lover. This is why she doesn’t know what hits her as she feels the strong vibrations between her thighs. She shrieks, she actually shrieks at the feeling. “I didn’t say stop. You’re going to take it until I’m all done.”

Villanelle is all about give and take, she is not one to shy away from pleasure. However, at this moment her entire body is on fire. Her clit is so sensitive from being touched earlier, she feels shocks down her body almost immediately. She tries to fight the pleasure off. She tries to move her hips but Eve holds them down and she has no choice but to succumb to it. As she comes, she moans directly onto Eve’s clit and she hears the words that she’s been waiting for. 

“Good girl.” Eve praises. It’s mostly a moan and her voice shakes but it has the same effect. Villanelle feels how wet Eve is. She feels so much of Eve: on her face, her fingers, her chin. She can’t get enough as she inserts her fingers inside, trying not to twitch too hard as the vibrator continues on. She keeps a steady rhythm until the settings are turned up and she almost bucks Eve off of her face. “What color?” Eve asks.

“Green!” Villanelle answers as best as she can. Her voice is quite broken and she can feel her pulse racing. It is suddenly very important that she gets Eve off as fast as possible as if it weren’t already. It’s not as if Eve wasn’t close already. Her nipples are hard and her moans are getting higher and higher. Villanelle was just going..faster. The second orgasm hits her by surprise, bursting from her chest and possibly from inside of her. Villanelle was pretty sure she squirted. She would ponder that more if she wasn’t so focused on Eve as strong thighs clamp around her head. The third orgasm hits and more tears are streaming down her face. She doesn’t know she’s crying until she realizes her face is wet in places where it wasn’t before. 

Eve shivers hard on top of her before opening her mouth silently. After the symphony of sounds she’s made in her bliss, she ends her song in silence. She tumbles down as Villanell’s fourth hits, leaving her utterly wrecked. For a few seconds, neither of them move, the only sounds being heavy breathing and the wand that Eve hasn’t gotten the strength to turn off. 

Eve moves first, shutting off the vibrations and crawling up to face Villanelle.

“Hi, my love.” Eve whispers, stroking her girlfriend’s face. “You did so well, baby. Mommy is so proud of you.” Villanelle starts to cry again. She doesn’t know why but everything feels sensitive and intense. Everything boils over and spills from her face. Eve wipes her tears and pulls Villanelle into a little spoon position. “It’s okay, baby. I love you so much.”

“Did you like it, Mommy?” Villanelle asks, weakly.

“I liked it so much. Mommy had so much fun and I can’t wait to talk to you about how good it felt but it seems like you need some calm time. Would it make you comfortable to remove your collar?” Villanelle nods and Eve gently unclasps the collar from her neck, casting it aside to deal with at a later time. “Do you want some water, baby?” She receives another nod. 

“Okay. I’m gonna get you some water and your favorite fuzzy blanket and I can come back and cuddle with you and we can watch any movie you want. Is that okay with you, babygirl?” Villanelle turns to face Eve, innocently intertwining their legs. Her expression is soft but direct. 

“I love you so much.” The tears have stopped running rapidly down her face, a line of water left streaking down her face. “I would love to have your fuzzy blanket and then you can come and we can watch that one Adam Sandler movie. The one where the girl cannot remember why she would date that man.” Eve smiles, kisses her forehead, and delivers on her promise. Within two minutes she is back with a bottle of water, a nice blanket, and her laptop. She gets into a comfortable spot where she can sit with her love and care for her.

“Eve?”

“Yes, my love?” 

“Did I squirt?”

“Yes, my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Long time no see and honestly, I was just busy. Anywho I hope I made up for it by giving you a longer one. Let me know if you guys liked it rough. :-)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed this kinky little fic. Mommy Eve rights! This was supposed to be but a little two-parter I may give it to you more if you ask nicely. :-)


End file.
